


Dilarang Merindu

by Calico_Neko



Series: FAVONE [23]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, akafuri new year challange
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jangan rindu. Kamu tidak akan sanggup menanggungnya. Biar aku saja."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dilarang Merindu

"Kamu bilang dua bulan itu hanya?"

Sendok dan garpu yang tadi diapit jemari dijatuhkan hingga menimbulkan denting. Napsu makan hilang dalam sekejab. Berbeda dengan pria di hadapannya yang masih bersikap biasa saja. Ia mengunyah dengan tenang, menusuk tomat hingga merahnya yang nyaris senada dengan surai berantakannya memuncrat. Tetapi pandangan mantap pada nasi yang tinggal separuh.

"Seijuurou, kenapa lama sekali? Apalagi kita baru sebentar tinggal serumah …"

Suaranya mengecil dan berubah makin pelan seiring detit jam dari ruang tamu. Kouki terpekur lemas mengartikan perkataan Seijuurou barusan, padahal tidak butuh penjelasan mendetail akannya. Punggung bersandar, air mineral Kouki tandaskan.

"Kapan berangkatnya?"

Seijuurou tidak menanggapi hingga piringnya bersih dari butir nasi terakhir. Piring didorong ke tengah meja, iris yang selalu nampak tegas itu kini balas menatap sosok di seberang.

"Lusa aku berangkat. Segala yang aku perlikan sudah perusahaan siapkan. Aku dan tim tinggal berangkat."

Bibir Kouki mengatup kian sempit. Pengumuman Seijuurou perihal kepergiannya ke belahan bumi lain untuk membantu penyelesaian proyek anak cabang perusahaan ayahnya terlalu mendadak baginya. Tidak ada 48 jam tersisa hingga ia akan sendiri selama dua bulan di apartemen yang belum setengah tahun mereka tinggali berdua.

Tangan di bawah meja makan Kouki remas-remas. Kaca meja yang bening memperlihatkan jelas kecemasan Kouki. Seijuurou pun bangkit dari bangku lapis pelitur hitamnya, bergerak menuju punggung Kouki yang selalu ia anggap begitu ringkih dan harus dijaga.

Tangan terulur melingkari dadanya. Dengan posisi demikian Seijuurou mengistirahatkan dagu di atas aroma shampo pria.

"Hanya dua bulan, Kouki. Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi. Aku berjanji tidak akan nakal di sana dan pasti pulang. Oke?"

Kouki mengangguk lemas, seraya membalikkan punggung dan menghadapkan masing-masing wajah.

"Tapi sebelum kamu berangkat, aku mau dua hari ini kita melakukannya."

Wajahnya bersemu malu selesai mengatakan keinginan mesumnya. Manis sekali, Seijuurou berpikir ia harus mengabadikan wajah yang tidak akan bisa ia lihat dalam jarak dekat ini selama dua bulan ke depan.

Hidung dikecup. Dengan senyum usil Seijuurou menanggapi, "Bersiaplah. Aku pastikan kamu tidak akan bisa berjalan minimal seminggu."

Kouki akhirnya tertawa. "Aku terima tantanganmu."

**.**

**.**

**KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Dilarang Merindu © cnjkt1928280116**

**#** **Akafuri new year challenge** **  
ff ini menggunakan sudut pandang Kouki**

**.**

**.**

"Furi, kamu ditinggal Akashi belum ada sebulan loh. Tapi kami perhatikan pipimu semakin tirus ya."

Sumpah Fukuda tidak bermaksud perhatian pada Furihata karena ia tahu sinyal keposesifan Akashi pada Koukinya begitu hebat. Pernah sekali sebelum Akashi dan Furi tinggal bersama, Fukuda menampung Furi di rumahnya karena hari itu hujan terlalu lebat. Ibu Fukuda memaksa sahabat putranya agar menginap saja. Padahal Fukuda tahu Furi tidak memberi kabar apa-apa pada Akashi karena ponselnya mati. Tetapi menjelang tengah malam seseorang mengetuk rumah sederhana sabahat Furi itu. Seseorang yang sudah pasti adalah Akashi, berseragam piyama abu-abu bahan sutra dilapis mantel tidur, ditemani supir yang memasang muka ngantuk dan mobil hitam 2500 cc. Furi yang sudah tidur di futon di sebelah ranjang Fukuda ia bopong dan Akashi pindahkan ke ranjangnya yang terletak di kota sebelah.

"Oh iya, ya?"

Furi menanggapi lemas. Seakan mengonfirmasi, Nigou yang kini kian gagah hingga sepantaran Kagami ketika duduk menepuk-nepukkan telapak besarnya ke pipi Furi. Dia mendengking mengiyakan pernyataan Fukuda.

"Apakah Furihata-kun makan? Aku lihat di kulkas banyak sayur dan daging yang masih utuh." SROOT! Kuroko berisik menyeruput milkshake yang ia beli dalam perjalanan ke mari. Walau telah menjadi guru TK sikapnya nyaris tidak berubah, justru memakin mirip hantu.

Kouki hanya mengangkat bahu malas-malasan. Dusta besar bila ia berkata rajin makan karbohidrat dan teman-temannya. Asupan tenaganya hanya dari makanan-tinggal-panaskan yang ia beli hingga satu dus.

"Kamu harus makan, Furi! Kalau Akashi pulang nanti melihatmu tidak bernyawa begini dia akan merasa bersalah!" tegas Fukuda mirip ibu-ibu mengomeli anaknya.

Ya, semenjak Akashi pergi dinas sekitar sebulan lalu Furi merasa sangat ditinggalkan. Ia akui saat seatap pun rentang waktu tatap muka per hari dapat dihitung jam, terima kasih atas pekerjaan masing-masing. Namun keduanya selalu berhasil menuntaskan rindu bertemu masing-masing. Apalagi Akashi mewajibkan dirinya untuk makan malam di rumah. Waktu mengobrol cukup.

Tidak seperti sebulan ini, sendiri di aparteman mewah yang 80%-nya adalah biaya dari Akashi, Kouki merasa sangat kesepian. Ah, bukan sekadar kesepian sebenarnya, tetapi ia merasa Akashi meninggalkannya. Malam-malamnya selalu terngiang pikiran buruk bahwa Seijuurounya telah tiada. Ia sadar pikirannya terlalu berlebihan, akan tetapi tidak dapat ditampik bahwa Furi ketakutan membayangkan Akashi si belahan barat sana. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah Seijuurou merindukannya seberat ia sekarang?

"Kagami, bagaimana kalau kamu masak untuk kami? Sayang kan kalau persediaan dalam kulkas Furi malah rusak," modus Kawahara yang menahan lapar. Perutnya dari tadi sudah bermusikal. Kagami pun setuju memasakkan.

Namun, Furihata tidak konsentrasi ketika 4 sahabatnya semenjak SMA itu berbondong ke arah dapur, Nigou bahkan turut berjingkrak mengekor pantat Kuroko. Si brunet sengaja mengundang mereka demi pengalihan perhatian. Sia-sia. Ponsel masih setia di tangan, bersedia menerima balasan dari Akashi yang ia kirimi pesan sekitar 4 jam lalu. Belum ada jawaban, barang kali sibuk.

"Furi, ayo bantu aku masak."

Ah, ajakan Kagami lumayan berhasil mengalihkan pikiran. Ponsel dikantongi. Walau sedikit malas ia sadar ia harus tetap memperlakukan teman-temannya selayaknya tamu penting. Dan, -seraya berkaca pada jendela yang menghubungkan ke taman belakang, Furi menyadari betapa menyedihkannya ia: rambut berantakan belum dikeramas seminggu, kaos kusut, pipi kurus- Furi akhirnya membuka lemari peralatan dapur mengeluarkan panci dan kawan-kawannya.

"Semangatlah Furi! Walau aku sering sebal pada Akashi, aku tahu dia pasti merindukanmu juga!" punggung Furi digebuk-gebuk oleh tangan lebar Kagami, sampai-sampai dahi si pupil kucing terbentur lemari piring di depannya.

Sejenak Akashi pun terlupakan, termasuk pesan yang baru Akashi balas tengah malam waktu Jepang. Sahabat-sahabatnya akhirnya setuju menginap karena kebetulan besok minggu. Bohong sekali saat Kawahara dan Fukuda mengatakan ingin menumpang berenang di kolam apartemen ini karena Furi tahu mereka ingin memastikan Furihata tidak kesepian. Dua hari mereka menggila: _rally_ menonton blu-ray sampai tertidur, menghabiskan stok kulkas, mandi bersama sambil ciprat-cipratan mirip bocah, serta menghabiskan masakan Kagami yang kian wah. Furi bahagia.

Walau hanya sesaat. Karena setelah kediamannya lengang lagi … aroma Akashi kembali merebak dari tiap sudut properti. Tanda-tanda apartemen ini pernah diinapi 4 laki-laki dewasa plus 1 anjing jelas tidak berbekas. Seakan mendadak gila, Furi berhalusinasi melihat Akashi di mana-mana, termasuk kantornya bekerja. Saat istirahat pun sering ia menolak ajakan rekan-rekan sekantor makan siang bersama dan lebih memilih mengutak-atik ponsel. Mulai dari membaca ulang jubelan pesan hingga melihat-lihat koleksi foto Akashi yang sialnya hanya sedikit. Baik Kouki maupun Seiuurou keduanya tidak gemar berfoto.

Mendekati akhir istirahat siang di hari ini, yaitu minggu keenam dinasnya Akashi, Furi meraih pulpen hitam dari atas lembaran kertas kerja. Lengan kemeja ditarik hingga siku. Karena tato terlalu mahal dan ia tidak ingin memahat kulit yang kalau kata Akashi 'seksi ketika berkeringat' dengan benda permanen, tinta-hitam-dibawa-mandi-bisa-luntur bolehlah dilegalkan.

Di atas kulit tangan terselubung sedikit rambut-rambut halus, Furi merajahkan "Seijuurou I Mis You", dengan 'rindu' yang ditulis kekurangan satu 'S'. Ponsel diraih, buka aplikasi kamera. Foto bergambar lengan dengan tulisan tersebut Furi kirim kepada Akashi.

Cara sederhana untuk menyampaikan rindunya.

.

Malam menjelang. Kouki yang baru saja mendapat telepon dari kakaknya yang selalu berisik menanyakan kabar bersiap untuk pergi tidur lebih awal. Dua hari ini pekerjaan di kantor menggila. Pikiran dan tubuh lelah, belum lagi ditambah Seijuurou yang belum saja membalas pesan berisi gambar memalukannya siang tadi. Belum pula 'miss' yang kurang sehuruf itu. Ada-ada saja. Semoga jaringan internetnya sedang jelek, jadi pesan tadi tidak perlu Seijuurou buka—

Musik dari band rock kesukaannya tiba-tiba menggema. Panjang umur! Seijuurou meneleponnya dengan nomor luar. Cepat-cepat sambungan diangkat, tidak mau Kouki melewatkan sedetik pun suara ia yang belum ia dengar sebulan lebih ini.

"Kouki, sudah mau tidur? " butuh hitungan detik untuk menyadari Kouki bahwa suara Akashi terdengar sedikit sengau.

"Seijuurou, kamu flu?" di seberang Seijuurou membalas dengan bersin ditahan sapu tangan. "Sudah minum obat? Vitamin juga? Ke dokter saja. Jangan lupa pakai pakaian hangat dan masker kalau keluar. Makan yang hangat—"

"Kouki." Suara Seijuurou tertahan serak di tenggorokkan, namun interupsinya berhasil mendiamkan rentetan kesemasan Kouki. Andai ini video call, si magenta pasti menemukan muka ketakutan Koukinya.

"Aku menerima pesan bergambarmu, Kouki. Dan aku sudah menghapus pesan itu dari ponselku."

"Ap—?!" Kouki kaget, sedikit kesal juga.

"Aku juga memintamu dengan sangat untuk menghapus tato-tatoan konyol itu dari tanganmu."

Seijuurou boleh serak, tetapi nada perintahnya kentara. Apa-apaan ia itu? Di sini Kouki hanya ingin melambangkan kerinduannya dengan tingkah kekanakan. Enam minggu berkabar via pesan-pesan singkat tanpa bisa bertatap muka langsung, belum lagi perbedaan waktu yang drastis. Bahkan sering kali Kouki menggeledah lemari Seijuurou hanya untuk mengeluarkan satu pakaian kemudian ia kenakan hanya supaya baunya tertinggal di badannya, berhalusinasi didekap si magenta.

Lalu sekarang Seijuurou dengan seenak jidatnya melarang ia untuk merasa sedikit kesepian?!

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi?!" Ah, Kouki terlanjur naik pitam. Ia memekik menyebut nama marga Seijuurou. "Kalau kamu terganggu dengan pesan-pesanku bilang saja! Jangan berkata seperti barusan!"

Hitungan detik berlalu, entah apakah Seijuurou sedang batuk atau kaget dengan bentakan Kouki. Kalau karena alasan kedua, baguslah!

"Alasannya adalah karena aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak suka kamu merindukan aku sampai seperti itu Kouki."

Kali ini Kouki tidak mampu bersuara. Tanggapannya hanya mulut terbuka terutup, wajah mengontrol sedih dan marah yang kian menggelegak. Tangan pemegang ponsel mengerat, berharap saja tidak remuk. Ia tertohok, sangat. Dadanya sesak dan menyumbat pasokan O2. Kouki sakit hati.

Tanpa diminta air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk, siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Seijuu—"

"Di sini sedang musim dingin, Kouki. Fluku sulit sembuh," putus Seijuurou menginformasikan. "Pekerjaanku banyak sekali, maaf aku tidak bisa selalu cepat membalas pesanmu. Di sini aku baik-baik saja. Kekuranganku hanya flu ini." Seijuurou terbatuk sebelum melanjutkan, "Karena pekerjaanku yang berlimpah aku pun punya sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari Kouki."

Si brunet kembali tercekat sakit hati, ia ingin mengutuk Seijuurou. "Apa maksud—"

"Kouki … rindu itu berat dan menyakitkan. Di sini hatiku sakit karena tidak bisa selalu bersama dirimu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya merindukanmu," putus Seijuurou kali ke dua. "Itu sebabnya aku mengatakan agar kamu tidak merindukan aku. Aku tidak ingin kamu memikul beban dan sakit seberat ini, kamu tidak akan sanggup menanggungnya. Biar aku seorang saja yang merindukanmu di sini, Kouki."

Kalimat Seijuurou setelahnya menyadarkan Kouki apa maksud kalimatnya di awal. Rupanya … Seijuurou jauh lebih merindukan kebersamaan mereka dibanding si iris cokelat. Ah, air mata Kouki akhirnya turun, disertai air hidung. Seijuurou pasti mendengarnya menarik ingus.

"Ini permintaan besarku sebelum kita bersama kembali. Kouki … bersabarlah dan berhenti merindukan aku. Biar aku yang menanggung beban karena merindukanmu."

Air mata kian tidak terbendung. Tetesan berganti menjadi aliran. Cepat ia meraih bantal terdekat. Bantal Seijuurou yang kemudian ia ingat belum ganti sarungnya semenjak ia pergi dinas. tertinggal wangi Seijuurou di sana. Pelan, ia merasakan tenang.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan menjadi anak baik dan berhenti merindukanmu."

Seijuurou tertawa, disertai batuk dua kali. "Anak pintar."

Pada ujungnya, keduanya sama-sama saling tertawa, menertawakan hal yang bagi Kouki sendiri tidak jelas tentang apa. Air mata masih mengalir, Kouki bahkan ikut-ikutan batuk saking kebanyakan tawa.

"Seijuurou, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu," balas Seijuurou lembut. "Karena aku juga mencintai Kouki. Tunggu aku pulang, kita akan bersama kembali."

Kouki kini merasa lapang. Tidur malamnya tenang sekali apalagi sambil memeluk bantal Seijuurou begini.

Karena ada Seijuurou di sana yang merindukannya dan menanggungkan rindunya juga. Di sini Kouki akan menjadi anak baik: rajin makan, rajin mandi, rajin bersih-bersih apartemen. Juga menunggu kebersamaan yang mesti tertunda dengan sabar.

.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Seijuurou jahat," omel Kouki sembari menggerogoti wortel yang baru ia beli sepulang kerja tadi. Ditemani jaket tebal, blu-ray film drama remaja yang sangat bukan dirinya, serta bantal tidur Seijuurou yang masih betah ia peluki dan bawa kemana-mana.

Kouki gondok lantaran Seijuurounya yang mendadak mengabari bahwa ia mesti menambah minimal seminggu lagi di sana untuk benar-benar memfinalkan proyek. Padahal Kouki bila boleh melebihkan sudah mati-matian menuruti kata-kata si magenta untuk tidak merindukannya. Dua rius Kouki mengatakan ia sudah menjadi anak baik. Tetapi siapa yang nakal sekarang? Seharusnya Seijuurou pulang dalam dua hari ke depan.

Padahal juga Kouki sudah membuat rencana menu makan malam (semoga) romantis dengan bahan-bahan kesukaan si ia bahkan meminta tolong Kagami dengan kursus masak kilat, membersihkan seisi apartemen hingga sudut tersudut. Tetapi ternyata Seijuurou— "Pembohong!" Saking kesalnya si mantan Seirin 12 itu, remote televisi ia lempar, dan PRANG! menjungkirkan vas bunga hingga berkeping. Masa bodoh!

Kouki pun beranjak, hendak mencari camilan-camilan yang semestinya bisa membuat tubuh cekingnya sedikit berisi. Kouki akan balas dendam dua hari ini dengan menaikkan massa badannya.

Terseok dan mirip zombi kurang tidur, telapak beralaskan sandal rumah ia geser menuju dapur. Namun belum juga ujung poni berantakannya menongol keluar dari ruang keluarga, mendadak lampu di seisi apartemen mati. Mati total tanpa penerangan setitik pun! Aneh, baru pertama kali apartemen apalagi semewah ini mengalami mati listrik. Sial, ponselnya jauh di atas sofa sana. Kouki tidak berani meraba dalam gelap takut menyandung sesuatu.

Ketika mata menatap gelap, indera pendengaran akan teradaptasi untuk lebih sensitif pada suara apapun. I-ini terlalu mengerikan. Kouki tidak suka keadaan mencekam. Tetes pertama keringat meluncur.

"Ah," Kouki bisa mendengar detik jam lebih keras. Juga deru napasnya yang berhembus kencang.

Termasuk deru napas ke dua yang terletak tepat di samping telinga Kouki, meniup daun telinganya dengan mesra menjijikan.

"AHHHH!"

Kouki kaget campur gelagapan mendapati ruangan yang kembali terang namun tidak sempat ia lihat terangnya. Pasalnya, sebuah kain gelap diikatkan kencang ke sekeliling kelopat matanya. Kemudian sepasang tangan dengan kurang ajarnya menelusuri tubuh Kouki, menggerayangi mesum mulai dari pinggang dan menelusup masuk ke dalam jaketnya. Keringat dinginnya pasti menempel di telapak entah siapa si penyusup ini.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" Kouki berteriak, seraya berusaha keras menjauhkan tubuh itu dari atasnya. Iya, Kouki didorong hingga jatuh tertidur di lantai beralas karpet merah asal Turki, karpet yang sudah Kouki isap debunya demi menyambut kepulangan Seijuurou seminggu lagi. Tapi karpet ini akan kotor oleh perbuatan laknat!

"Siala—"

Umpatan Kouki terbungkam oleh bibir yang melumatnya ganas dan lapar. Di balik kain hitam kelopak Kouki memejam erat. Air mata berkumpul di sudutnya. Kaki Kouki pun meronta mendendang-nendang udara, sedangkan tangan di atas kepala tak dapat berkutik dikalahkan tenaga si orang asing.

"HHph!" raung Kouki menyadari isi mulutnya dijajah organ tak bertulang si atas. Dua tangan ia kemudian hanya dipegangi sebelah tangan karena tangan satunya merayap turun menjelajahi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kouki makin merasa mual, jijik digerayangi oleh yang bukan Seijuurou.

Siapa penyusup ini? Kenapa bisa masuk? Apakah Kouki lupa mengunci pintu depan? Tapi pengamanan apartemennya sangat ketat, tidak mungkin ada orang asing bisa masuk. Terlebih ke ruang tamu begini. Hanya yang memiliki akses yang bisa. A-apakah ada seorang lihai yang mengutak-atik kunci pengamanan apartemennya dan berhasil masuk seperti tikus mengerat lubang? Atau parahnya sahabatnya sendiri yang membuat duplikat lalu merencanakan perbuatan gila ini? Kouki mulai berpikiran buruk.

Tidak terbendung, ia akhirnya menangis karena marah tidak bisa menjaga dirinya juga rasa bersalah karena mengakibatkan dirinya berada dalam posisi ini.

Bibir yang tadi beringas mengunyahnya dijauhkan. Kouki menarik napas banyak-banyak, mengatur dada yang naik turun tak beraturan.

"Ada kalimat terakhir?" ucapnya dengan suara yang tidak Kouki sadari begitu familiar.

Menarik ingus, Kouki mengucap kalimat tertegas yang lewat sekejab di pikiran. "Aku hanya ingin diperkosa Seijuurou."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

Eh?

Ikatan kain di sekeliling mata dibuka olehnya. Butuh waktu bagi Kouki untuk kemudian memfokuskan mata yang baru ditekan eksternal dan mengeluarkan air mata. Perlahan ia mulai melihat bentuk dan warna. Secara dinamis nampaklah siapa si penyusup.

"Bersedia aku perkosa, Kouki?"

Pikiran _blank_. Kouki tercengang dan merasa begitu bodoh atas kejadian barusan. Ia menatap diam sosok di atasnya dengan pupil polosnya; pada si pembohong yang mengatakan harus memperpanjang masa proyeknya seminggu namun ternyata kembali lebih cepat dari jadwal, pada si kekasih hati yang walau berkalungkan masker di leher dan hidung sedikit merah tetapi masihlah tetap gagah seperti selalunya.

"Kouki, aku pulang."

Ya, mereka akhirnya bersama kembali dengan sebuah kejutan bergenre horor. Dan akan terus bersama kembali hingga selamanya.

**Author's Note:**

> akhirnya kelar juga! Lumayan lama nggak ngoprek bebeb yg 1 ini, semoga nggak terlalu ooc. Makasih Mbak Kuro atas eventnya juga semua yang sudah mampir. CU late! ^^


End file.
